


Мы же вместе

by Taracsacum



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Canon Typical Violence, Hunger Games AU, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Peter and Tony are tributes, Starker, That Berry Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 16:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19254967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taracsacum/pseuds/Taracsacum
Summary: Тони и Питер - трибуты в новых Голодных играх. На стороне Питера - смекалка и гибкость, у Тони - интеллект и способность создавать что угодно практически из ничего. Никто никогда и подумать не мог, что тихий подросток из четвёртого дистрикта, совершенно далёкий от команды Профи, которая там собиралась, и изобретатель из третьего дистрикта станут союзниками, не то что любовниками.





	Мы же вместе

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We're in this together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19195582) by [honeystarker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeystarker/pseuds/honeystarker). 



> Перевод на Фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8345360

Тони и Питер — трибуты на новых Голодных играх. На стороне Питера — смекалка и гибкость, у Тони — интеллект и способность создавать что угодно практически из ничего. Никто никогда и подумать не мог, что тихий подросток из четвёртого дистрикта, совершенно далёкий от команды Профи, которая там собиралась, и изобретатель из третьего дистрикта станут союзниками, не то что любовниками.

Но это случилось. В самом начале игр трибуты держатся поодиночке и набирают продукты и всё необходимое из рога изобилия. В первую ночь проливается много крови: трибуты уходят из жизни, сражаясь друг с другом, чтобы выжить. В первую пару дней участники объединяются в союзы или уходят из них, и те, кто наблюдает за играми, делают ставки на победителя.

Наконец, пути Тони и Питера пересекаются у реки, где Питер ловит рыбу, используя навыки, приобретённые в четвёртом дистрикте. Тони тут же включает всё своё дружелюбие, предлагая бледнокожему подростку объединиться. Однако тот помнит о предупреждении своего ментора, что союзы быстро заканчиваются кровавой расправой, и отклоняет его предложение, пулей мчась в густые заросли деревьев неподалёку.

В течение следующих дней Тони продолжает натыкаться на Питера и понимает, что тому нужно ещё многому научиться, чтобы выжить. Питер не глуп или беспомощен, совсем нет, только вот у Тони есть хорошие технологические навыки и знания, которые помогут Питеру спастись от других трибутов. Улучив нужный момент, Тони объясняет, как и почему он может быть полезен этому парню, и, наконец, убеждает его объединиться.

Пока всё большее количество трибутов сталкиваются с жестокостью, царящей на играх, Питер и Тони сближаются. В своём тайном убежище среди деревьев и скал они жмутся друг к другу с наступлением темноты, чтобы сохранить хоть частичку тепла, а распорядители продолжают уменьшать их шансы на выживание. В одну из самых холодных ночей Питер заводит разговор о своей семье и расспрашивает Тони о его близких и жизни в третьем дистрикте. Тони рассказывает о гибели своей семьи и о том, как его сильная лучшая подруга Пеппер и самый лучший друг Роуди не дали ему сломаться. Питер, в свою очередь, делится историей о смерти родителей, которых убили на разных Голодных играх, когда он был совсем маленьким, о дяде Бене, которого также убили в стычке с полицией Капитолия, и тёте Мэй, которая продолжает быть его лучшей поддержкой.

После рассказа Питера Тони понимает, что хочет лишь одного: любой ценой помочь этому парнишке победить в играх. И эта решимость вкупе с совместной помощью ещё больше сближают Тони и Питера, и они оба медленно приходят к выводу, что их отношения — теперь нечто большее, чем просто союзничество. Конечно, Тони понимает, что у них огромная разница в возрасте: ему уже за сорок, а Питеру только-только исполнилось восемнадцать, но он решает, что обстоятельства, которые их связывают на данный момент, не помеха возрасту. Когда они наконец затрагивают тему их постепенно развивающихся отношений, Тони делится своими мыслями по поводу их возраста, а Питер тут же соглашается с тем, что жизнь слишком коротка, чтобы отказываться от своих желаний.

В дистриктах наблюдают за их растущей привязанностью друг к другу, начиная с первого поцелуя и заканчивая тем, как однажды Тони спасает Питера от одного из трибутов. Мэй, естественно, обеспокоена отношениями своего племянника, находящегося посреди кипящих кругом сражений, и его любовь в любой момент может обернуться против него. Однако в то же время она понимает, что Питер достаточно умён и осторожен, так что он никому не позволит причинить себе вред. Пеппер и Роуди поддерживают Тони, ведь единственное, чего они для него желают, — это счастье, даже если в условиях игр оно будет недолгим.

Число трибутов медленно сокращается, и Тони с Питером каждый вечер торжествующе смотрят на мелькающие один за другим лица падших. Глядя на усыпанное звёздами небо, они клянутся беречь друг друга и закрепляют эту клятву жарким сплетением обнажённых тел. Наутро остаётся всего пять трибутов: Тони, Питер и трое из других дистриктов.

Тони быстро понимает, что оставшаяся троица объединилась и теперь разыскивает Питера. Он обсуждает это с ним, и они приходят к выводу, что те трибуты, должно быть, считают Питера слабым звеном. Скорее всего, потому, что у Питера меньше навыков, чем у трибута из третьего дистрикта: девушки, которую готовили к играм с самого рождения. Однако Тони уверяет его, что никому не позволит и пальцем к нему притронуться, и они вместе составляют план.

Через два дня остаются только Тони, Питер и ещё один парень из десятого дистрикта. После того, как те двое трибутов, что были с ним, раскрыли их убежище, Тони и Питер были вынуждены бежать и теперь находятся на открытой местности, внимательно выслеживая своего противника. Земля тут же пропитывается кровью, поскольку Питер быстро убивает последнего трибута, выхватывая в схватке с ним его лук, из которого же и стреляет. Тони, конечно, гордится Питером и благодарит его, пока не осознаёт, что из трибутов остались только они.

Они проводят последнюю ночь вместе: обнимают друг друга, украдкой крадя друг у друга нежные поцелуи, и занимаются любовью в последний раз. Когда Питер просыпается следующим утром, Тони нигде нет. На большом холодном валуне он видит послание, нацарапанное камешком, вытащенным из протекающей рядом реки. В этом послании Тони пишет, что лучшего союзника и желать не мог, что Питер — самый добрый, самый внимательный и самый сильный человек, которого он имел честь узнать. А в конце — простое признание в любви с подписью «Тони».

Питер тут же понимает, что что-то не так, и выбегает из пещеры, которую они нашли вчера ночью посреди бескрайнего леса. Выйдя в центр арены, Питер наконец видит Тони. Тот стоит к нему спиной у рога изобилия. Питер бросается к нему, крича его имя. Когда Тони оборачивается, Питер видит, что тот что-то держит в руках.

В ладонях Тони лежит горсть тёмно-синих ягод, которые — Питер видел — однажды убили одного из трибутов. Подойдя к нему, Питер осторожно накрывает их одной рукой, второй нежно приподнимает лицо Тони за подбородок и смотрит ему в глаза.

— Мы же вместе.

В дистриктах внимательно следят за разворачивающейся на экранах трагедией. Пеппер и Роуди смотрят на них со слезами на глазах, понимая, что скоро потеряют лучшего друга. Мэй оплакивает племянника: любой исход этих игр разрушит не только жизнь Питера, но и её собственную.

Питер и Тони смотрят друг другу в глаза. Питер медленно убирает руку с ладоней Тони и пересыпает себе половину ягод. Они целуются в последний раз и подносят ягоды ко рту.

— Я люблю тебя.

— И я тебя люблю.

Экраны во всей столице гаснут.


End file.
